whisper in the dark
by heart of ice 101
Summary: thousands of years ago there were 2 avatars, but one was sealed away... until now.  based in book 3 after the day of Black sun KATAANG  discontinued, sorry
1. Chapter 1

_Hi this is my first avatar fan fic _

_I don't own avatar in any way shape or form._

"_All the world was made in pairs, right and wrong, day and night , men and Women. Thousands of years ago the world was torn apart by a war that threatened to bring human kind to extinction and as the last desperate attempt to make peace between the them the leaders of each nation came together and consulted the spirits, asking them for their wisdom. The spirits decided that us humans were too greedy and arrogant for our own good and told the leaders that they had to make two new races, these races could only have one member and would be reincarnated into one of the other nations if they ever died and over time regain their bending. So the leaders went back to their nations and the air and fire kingdoms choose a young girl, she was fair, beautiful and strong. The water and earth kingdoms choose a young boy, he was strong, kind and humble. After many weeks and the spirits guidance two new races were born. The boy became the first energy bender and the girl was the first spirit bender. To make sure the two would keep peace the spirits gave them the power over all elements and they became the avatar and the avatress. For 8 years they watched the world keeping peace over all under the moon and sun. _

_But it wasn't to last. For all, they were too human. The girl whom had grown to be a powerful and beautiful woman decided that the rest of the humans were weak and that he and she should rule over them. The avatar disagreed saying that the world was peaceful as it is and that they had no right to disturb that balance. The avatress didn't say anything else, but the avatar new her and new that even though they had fallen in love that she would not hesitate to kill him and try to rule the world on her own. After many hours meditating he came to the conclusion that he must stop a war before it began but even knowing this he always knew he could never kill the woman he loved even if she was to be reborn. So one night he took he by surprise and sealed her away in a prison made of diamond then placed her at the bottom of the world. Knowing that there was chance that she one day may be free; he took something precious to her and sealed it inside his own soul so that if destiny were to ever bring them together again that he would be able to destroy her... so now she waits looked in her prison waiting for the day she may be released and rule the world." aang finished his story looking up from the fire he had been staring at. _

"_thats so sad" Katara said from across the fire. "do you think its true?" she asked_

"_I don't know there are many theories about the first avatar but this one's my favorite and even if it were true there is quite a possibility that its been altered so much there is no way of knowing what truly happened." Aang said _

"_aang?" katara asked_

"_yes?"_

"_save me" _

Aang opened his eyes. What? He sat up and rubbed his eyes, it had been a week since the invasion. Zuko was with them and they were staying at the western air temple. Looking around he saw that every one else was up and katara and sokka were putting no there fire nation clothing. "hey guys what you doing?" Aang asked walking over to them.

"There is a town not far from here, were just going to get some supplies. don't worry we wont be long." katara said putting her hair up and picking up her bag. "oh okay, you guys be careful." Aang said thinking of his dream.

"we usually are" Sokka said climbing onto Appa "yip yip!" Aang watched as they got smaller into the distance. _I've got a bad feeling about this _he thought.

It was 3 hours before they returned and when they did there faces were stern. They Walked straight up to Aang. "we need to talk to you." Sokka said leading Aang with Katara to a far corner of the room.

"we the towns in this area are being terrorized by some sort of spirit." Katara said her voice serious.

"what do you mean?" Aang asked

"we went to two towns looking for supplies and both towns once a week are burned to the ground."

"what do you mean? didn't you say you visited them?"

"we did, and that's the thing people see the village being burned down and run away from the village but when they come back in the morning every thing is the same as it was before it burned down except there are always things missing, food, clothes, money, stuff like that." Sokka said

"and don't forget to mention that every time it happens the people see what looks like an angel." Katara said frowning.

"an angel?"

"no one actually knows what they look like they only see them flying above the village." Sokka said leaning against a wall.

"anyway, the next attack should be tonight if the pattern holds. We think you should check it out just in case." Katara said putting her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"you right it is my job to deal with this kind of stuff, I'll do it."

Aang put on a head band and a long robe with a hood. Taking his bison whistle just in case, he rode Appa almost all the way to the village. Before telling Appa to go back to the temple and he then walked to the village. It was deserted. Clearly this time the villagers decided to spare them selves the fear and had left early. Keeping to the shadows Aang kept his eyes on the sly that was lit up buy the full moon looming above. "hello?" he asked the empty village, suddenly he heard a very faintly whooshing sound from above him. He looked up to see an figure above him, he couldn't see what it was it seemed to be changing its shape. Suddenly it flung itself at him and he was able to see what it was. _A dragon? _his mind screamed as he dodged out of the way and then dived to avoid a pillar of flames coming his way. _what the hell is going on here! _his mind raced trying to think of possibilities. He swung around and sent a boulder in the direction of the dragon. It didn't seem to notice the boulder but as Aang turned back around he could swear that he saw it go right _through_ the dragon. He kept on running and dodging flames until he saw a trough full of water. Getting an idea he air bended onto the top of a building water bending the water up with him, he then formed it into a icicle and flung it in the direction of the dragon. The aim was true. But then Aang saw it and his suspicions were proven true. The icicle when through the dragon. Aang narrowed his eyes and started to look around for anyone else. He didn't even move when the dragon reared up for the next fire burst, Aang saw the fire coming and didn't move. The flames passed through him with out a scratch. "I know this is some sort of trick so stop wasting time and show your self." Aang said looking around. The dragons image faded to reveal a figure flying through the air, a figure with angel wing but as they got closer the figures wings closed and he saw she didn't actually have wings.

Aang walked back into the temple, and sat by the fire, taking off his disguise. "what happened? Did you find the spirit?" Katara asked running over to him. "that was no spirit. That was an air bender." Aang said staring into the flames.

Yay done that chap now that its 3:30 in the morning. (yawn) I should be updating soon, c u then and don't forge to review!

TTFN


	2. ready or not

_I don't own Avatar the last airbender_

"okay this is what happened" Aang said turning to look at the others.

-flash back-

The figure twirled there staff above there head like a hlichoper before landing on top of a building not far from his. "not as stupid as you look I see, most people only see well… what they see." they said, Aang reconnised the voice of one of a girl.

"who are you and why are you terrorizing the villages in this area?" Aang said loudly.

"what is it to you?" she asked

"I'm the Avatar, its my job to keep peace." he said terying to see what she looked like but with the moon behind her all he could see was her out line.

"what the avatar?"

-end flashback-

"wait! What ? She didn't know what the avatar is? That's impossible!" Zuko said sitting down next to the other next to the fire.

"It seemed like she was telling the truth, I don't think she had any idea who I was but anyway, on with the story,

-flash back-

"really? You don't know who the Avatar is!" Aang asked shocked

"don't know or care but if its your job to keep peace your not doing a very good job at it." she said

"and I'm trying to make up for it now so tell me why your terrorizing these villages and why you have an air bending staff." Aang said taking a fighting stance he didn't know what this girl could do. She laughed jumping into the air and landing on a roof of a building not far from aang.

"I'm not answering any of your questions, now leave before I hurt you." she said also getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll make you leave these people along even if it means I have to-"

"have to what? Kill me? Cause that is what you will have to do to stop me." she said stranding straight. Aang growled knowing she was right. Suddenly with out warning she swung her palm forward sending a huge gust of air at Aang making him fly back ward off the building. He landed on his feet and was about to retaliate when he heard a voice behind him

"please help me, I'm scared." Aang turned to see a little girl standing behind him. She was crying and her clothes were stained and dirty.

"don't worry everything is going to be okay" Aang said leaing down to pick her up, but his hands went straight through her and she vanished. Realizing it was a trick he turned around but the other girl was gone.

-end flashback-

"after that I came back here." Aang finished

"Another air bender? This is huge now you can save your species Twinkle toes!" tough laughed from the other side of he room. Aang tensed and fell over his eye twitching.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that" Sokka said walking over to his sleeping bag. Zuko and Katara just face palmed and shook there heads.

"sokka don't go to sleep, we need your help in finding where she is" Aang said recovering. Sokka groaned rolling over, "

we'll do it in the morning, sleep time now" he said and wasa soon snoring.

"Sokka's right get some rest we'll go over it in the morning." Katara said putting a hand on Aang shoulder. He nodded and layed down letting sleep take over his mind.

"_Aang, Aang why would you do this?I though you loved me." Katara said. they were in a huge room with a large 4 post bed stood with the transparent curtains surrounding it blowing in the wind tat came room the large window that showed the full moon outside. She was wearing nothing but a silk blanket wrapped around her body and had tears running down her face. _

"_I'm sorry my love but this is the only way." Aang said before raising his staff._

Aang open his eyes shooting upright, he looked around, he sun was just rising in the horizon and ever body else was asleep. But not for long. "Sokka, sokka get up get up!" Aang said loudly in sokkas eyes, (loud enough for him to wake up but not enough for the others to.)

"what?" sokka asked growling

"Get up we have to find out where this girl is, I've got a bad feeling somthings going to happen." Aang said shaking him.

"All right, all right but you owe me." sokka said dragging himself up. And reaching for his bag. He laid a map of the area down and got a piece of charcoal.

"now as far as we know she has been attacking these towns." Sokka said pointing to the them and circling them. "so she would have to be close by, and somewhere in between them." he said circluling the area between the towns.

"now we heard that she was taking, clothes, money and food, so that means she doesn't have anything or very little of her own. So she will probably not be living around other people, or out in the open, she'll need shelter so she probably is living in cave some where." he said circling a small rocky set of hills. "now she'll also need water, so that leaves here." he said. Circling a small area that was a river flowing along a small hill. "great sokka, since its only a small area it shouldn't be hard to find her hiding space!" Aang said rolling the map up and putting it in his belt.

"Aang are you sure about this, this girl could be the only other person left of the air nomads, when it comes down to it, will you able to kill the last chance of ever resorting your people?" Sokka sid frowning and putting a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Sokka, she may be a air bender but she doesn't belong to my people. We were taught to refrain from violence as much as possible, and how could she make those illusions? There's more going on here than a rouge air bender that's for sure." Aang said looking at the ground.

"well when the others wake up lets go look for her." Sokka said walking over to his bags and started eating. Aang sighed and looked over a the sleeping form of katara thinking of his dream. Everything about it had been familiar, like it was more of a memory than a dream, yet he had never seen that place before. He sighed and sat down waiting for the others to wake.

"okay guys now remember what I said about her illusions, they can't hurt you so don't pay any attention to them." Aang said , they were walking along the shore of the river that run along the mountain. They had spotted a excluded cave not far ahead and were heading towards it. They entered the cave slowly looking for any signs of life.

"look." Sokka said pointing to foot prints leading into the cave.

"she's here, lets go." Aang said


	3. the cave of hidden concern

_I don't own Avatar_

Aang slowly walked into the cave his eyes darting from left to right, it didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the light inside and frowned at the sight in front of him "oh how convenient." Sokka said. The tunnel in front of them divided into 3 different sections.

"We'll split up, katara you go with sokka in the middle one, tough and Zuko you go to the one on the right I'll go on the one on the right." Aang said looking at them. "and be careful guys" he said glancing at Katara. They all nodded and split up.

Zuko and tough walked through the tunnel silently guided by a small flame held in the hand of Zuko. Neither talked as they concentrated on the path ahead. "zuko…"Zuko stopped at the sound of his own name.

"what's wrong?" tough asked

"nothing, lets go." He said pushing her forward.

"zuko?... is that you?" Zuko looked behind him to see some one he would never expect.

"mum?" he asked the figure. She was chained against the wall and was cut and bruised.

"please help me, my son…" she whispered.

"mum!" Zuko yelled running to help her. Tough felt him run away and was about to ask where he was when the vibrations stopped suddenly, it wasn't like he had stopped running, it was more like he wasn't there at all.

"Zuko? Zuko where are you?" tough asked the darkness that was her world. She waited for any movement any noise but there was none. Suddenly her world went blurry as she began to sink into the ground. She struggled against it but that only made her sink further into it, she struggled and struggled trying to reach for freedom, her mind screaming in panic. Then her head went under.

"here, look footprints" Sokka said examining the ground. The floor was hard and rough but had a small layer of dirt over it that showed the distinct markings of a human pair of feet.

"sokka look at this," Katara said picking up a piece of jewelry she had found on the ground.

"Shh… I think I hear something." Sokka said looking up. And stopped. Lying not far from him was the unmoving figure of sukki.

"sukki! Sukki! Are you okay?" he asked running to her. Katara looked up from the necklace she had been holding to see that she was alone. "sokka?" she asked the emptiness around her. There was no response. She was about to turn back around to the exit when she saw a figure running the other way. "wait!" she called running after them. She rounded a corner but then ran faster. Because in front of her was some one she had lost. "MUM!" Katara yelled running to her.

Aang walked… and walked. But there was nothing but tunnels, and dirt. He stopped. He craned his ears, _what's that sound? _He wondered. It sounded like muffled laughter. He walked around a corner. His blood an cold. Katara was wrapped in the arms of Zuko and they were sharing a passionate kiss, they were laughing and smiling, not even noticing him and till he took a step backward. They broke apart there eyes wide. "Oh Aang, what are you doing here?" she asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Katara… you… I thought…" Aang said his eyes looking down and his hand clenching into a fist.

"I'm sorry Aang I just don't like you in that way, your just not mature and well…" her voice trailed off, she was looking away from him a expression of guilt on her face.

"Seriously Aang, who did you really think she would choose? Even though you're the avatar your pathetic. You don't deserve her-"

"shut up!" Aang yelled tears forming in his eyes. Then something clicked in his mind. _Wait a second _"Katara you said just then I wasn't mature enough for you, but on the day of black sun you told me that I had matured a lot and also, we all split up, so what are you guys doing here and where's tough and Sokka! You guys aren't real!" Aang yelled a few water drops escaping his eyes. The fake Katara and Zuko smiled and clapped before they faded away but even though they were gone the clapping sound remained. Aang spun around looking for the source. He found her behind him not far away.

"Vary well done." she said stopping her clapping. Aang could tell she was smiling even in the low light. He quickly made a small flame in the palm of his hand, thus revealing her identity.

She was the most unusual girl he had ever seen. Her hair reached the small of her back and was a light brown color with a black fringe. But the most unusual thing about her was her eyes. They were nothing like he had ever seen. A emotional pool of bright blue and hot pink. He clothes were black and she had baggy pants with a sash around her waist. Her top ended just below her bust and the sleeves were a purple transparent material that were held along her arms. (.com/gallery/d31o9qb)

"you are very strange kid." she said walking over to him. "you were able to figure out my illusions yet your friends were not so smart." she said with a laugh. Horror rushed through aang.

"where are they?" he yelled in her face. She sighed flicking her hair out of her face.

"lets just say there taking a nap." she giggled.

"Let them go."

"Tell me, what ever your name is, if you had caught me with all your friends around… would you let me go?" she asked still grinning. Aang hesitated, he hadn't really thought what they would do after they had caught her. "thats what I thought." she said starting to walk away. Suddenly she was slammed against the wall by a huge surge of wind.

"give me my friends back!" Aang yelled getting his staff ready for the next strike

_Sorry had to end it on a cliffy. And sorry this story is taking so long to get to the point, I trying make it longer next time._


	4. discontinued

_**I'm sorry everyone but I've decided to discontinue this story, i just have time to write this story maybe one day if i get back into avater I'll write more but dont expect anythin g anytime soon but if you want to continue this story for me i would be more than happy to tell you the plot.**_

_**again so sorry, forgive me. **__**heartofice**_


End file.
